Efímero
by MeiSaki
Summary: Como creía, semejante calma sólo era una fachada, una ilusión efímera. No había nada por lo cual decepcionarse. Ni siquiera sentirse aliviado. Shizaya/Izaya!centric.


**Durarara!** y/o sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Otro nuevo fanfic que hice para un concurso, espero que les guste.

* * *

 **Efímero**

 **.**

 _«Seguramente, dentro de sus sueños -y esto en caso de que una estúpida e involucionada criatura como él, también sueñe-, el monstruo debo ser yo mientras que Shizu-chan el ser humano»._ Durante una tarde lluviosa de sus dieciséis años, Izaya Orihara repasaba el semblante relajado del muchacho rubio que, ignorante de su insistente escrutinio y ácidos pensamientos dormitaba justo enfrente de él. A un par de pasos de distancia, los ojos de Izaya se estrechaban; su boca exhibía un malicioso rictus. Cruzaba lentamente los brazos sobre su pecho y confiado, aunque no por ello menos alerta a posibles cambios repentinos, se recargaba contra la pared del pasillo penumbroso.

Siendo el sujeto número uno en su lista de enemigos, Izaya admitía que aquella era una oportunidad única. Rato antes saltaba la verja (misma que luego Shizuo arrancaría por estorbarle el paso y lanzaría en su dirección, convertida en algo inservible) para colarse en aquel edificio abandonado, aledaño a la escuela en donde todavía permanecían. Conocía el lugar de andanzas previas a ésta; así como las vias de escape disponibles para tomar en cuanto optara por la retirada definitiva. De momento el plan consistía solamente en guarecerse de la lluvia (y a la vez ocultarse de _Shizu-chan_ ) en alguno de los pisos superiores.

Claro está que éste no se lo dejó particularmente fácil, como en ninguna de sus peleas y recurrentes persecuciones; eventos acaecidos -y en su mayoría provocados por Orihara-, desde que se conocieran a principios del ciclo escolar.

—Maldito... ¡Sal de dónde estés, Izaya! —Aun así, el aludido logró su cometido al menos de forma momentánea: escuchaba los enardecidos gritos de la _bestia_ a través de las delgadas paredes, conteniéndose para no reír y delatar su posición dentro de un cuartucho que olía a rancio. —¡Esta vez sí voy a matarte, insecto desgraciado! —Afortunadamente para el chico que disfrutaba siendo testigo de los resultados de su ira, todavía tendría que transcurrir más tiempo para que Shizuo Heiwajima adquiriese la facultad de rastrearle por su simple 'olor'. Muchísimas más afrentas Izaya habría de esgrimir en su contra antes de eso.

El destructivo avance del otro pasó de largo tras la puerta de su escondite provisional, y pronto el crujir de la madera bajo sus pasos comenzó a alejarse. Izaya supuso que entonces habría tomado la dirección opuesta y bajado por las escaleras de emergencia; se entretuvo imaginándose a Shizuo tropezando y cayendo por ellas mientras tallaba en el suelo líneas paralelas con la filosa punta de su navaja.

Los minutos pasaron y el aguacero continuaba. El grisáceo atardecer se dejó caer como un telón desgastado, ¿seguriría _Shizu-chan_ dando vueltas por los alrededores? Ciertamente no era muy inteligente salir y exponerse al temporal en lugar de esperar a que cediera, pero tratándose de Shizuo no podía estar seguro. Tanto podía ser una cosa como otra.

Finalmente se aburrió de aguardar; se incorporó y con un prolongado chirrido de los goznes, abrió la puerta, algo atorada por la humedad y el desuso, al segundo intento.

Encontrarle sentado y dormido en el primer piso le sorprendió de veras. Para entonces, Izaya ya casi daba por hecho que su problemático compañero de escuela se habría largado a casa hacía siglos mientras él permanecía oculto arriba, alternando la vista entre una ventana medio rota y sus zapatos enlodados. Antes de verlo, inclusive había estado a punto de hacer la prueba de llamarlo en voz alta, a sabiendas de las consecuencias que seguramente esto acarrearía. No fue necesario.

De modo que existía por lo menos un gramo de sentido común dentro de ésa cabeza hueca. Aunque si se ponía a pensarlo con mayor detenimiento, también podría decir que se trataba de todo lo contrario: dormirse allí y quedar expuesto, tan descuidadamente, le dejaba a su merced. Una tontería digna de _Shizu-chan_ después de todo; reflexionó Izaya al aproximarse a él en silencio, la navaja girando despacio entre sus dedos todavía en el interior de su bolsillo. ¿Habría olvidado ya su disputa del día? O quizás, el constante y neutral golpeteo de la lluvia contra el exterior del recinto contribuyera a apaciguar más deprisa su furia exacerbada. Tal vez le subestimaba.

Sea cuál fuese la causa, el resultado le comenzó a intrigar. Porque lo cierto es que a pesar de ser un monstruo, que excedía con creces los estándares a los que pertenecía la humanidad que acaparaba su atención y su amor, Shizuo lucía entonces inusitadamente normal para él. Tan sólo el corte horizontal en uno de sus pómulos (que el joven moreno le hizo antes de que la situación empeorara, y tuviera por fuerza que huir de él), semioculto gracias a la escasez de luz y al ángulo en que su cara se inclinaba hacia un lado, desentonaba con esta 'fachada'. Curioso, Izaya quería seguir observando este extraño acontecimiento un poco más. También quiso destruirlo. Hostigar a la bestia temporalmente replegada en algún lugar de su interior, como solía hacer (y continuaría haciendo durante mucho, mucho tiempo, para su deleite) desde que Shinra los presentase a ambos y cualquier esperanza de Heiwajima acerca de llevar una vida tranquila se fuera al demonio. No lograba decidirse.

Hacía frío. ¿Cómo es que _Shizu-chan_ podía dormir tan profundamente con las heladas (y además un tanto húmedas) tablas tras la espalda y bajo el trasero? En definitiva, no podía ser humano. Gruñó entre sueños cuando Izaya, secretamente ansioso, levantó unos cuantos mechones de cabello dorado de su frente con la punta de la hoja metálica. Arriesgándose a una muerte dolorosa, le pinchó con ella; muy ligeramente.

Le oyó rumiar algo incomprensible, vio su entrecejo contraerse y las venas sobresalir bajo su piel. Sin despertarse.

Sonriendo con autosuficiencia, Orihara se apartó de él con lentitud. Guardó nuevamente su arma dentro de su bolsillo derecho y se marchó sin intentar ninguna otra cosa. Cuando iba a media cuadra de distancia, las carcajadas salieron espontáneamente de sus labios; convulsionando todo su cuerpo después, en un fugaz frenesí bajo los últimos resquicios de tormenta.

Como creía, semejante calma sólo era una fachada, una ilusión efímera. No había nada por lo cual decepcionarse. Ni siquiera sentirse aliviado.

Una vez en casa, Izaya se ocupó diligentemente de hacer correr la información de que Heiwajima Shizuo, por única y exclusiva vez, podría ser derrotado si es que alguien era lo suficientemente rápido y atrevido (o más bien, lo bastante idiota) para armarse de valor e intentarlo. Por supuesto, especificó su última ubicación al detalle. No obstante no fue para él ninguna sorpresa enterarse más tarde de que nadie le encontrara en dicho sitio, ni dormido ni despierto. Simplemente había desaparecido, como el barro en sus zapatos al correr bajo la lluvia.

 **•••**

—¡¿Qué mierda estás haciendo aquí de nuevo, pulga?! —El anecdótico recuerdo de ese día había pasado ante sus ojos al tiempo en que su paraguas salía despedido de su mano, empujado por un basurero que, de no haberlo visto y reaccionado simultáneamente, le habría impactado (otra vez) de lleno. —¡Te he dicho que no vuelvas a venir a Ikebukuro! —El mismo cuento que venía escuchando desde hace años. ¿Cómo podría sentir cierta nostalgia, después de un _flashback_ como aquel, cuando su monstruo menos favorito lo arruinaba de esa manera, con tal recibimiento? Aunque verdaderamente Izaya no extrañara nada de todo aquello. Excepto tal vez su paraguas de ahora; ya que sin él empezó a empaparse incluso antes de que se pusiera la capucha del abrigo y debiera salir corriendo a través del paso peatonal, para escapar del hombre rubio que, ahora enfundado en traje de bartender en lugar del uniforme escolar de antaño, partiera en su dirección con un nuevo proyectil en mano, listo para aventárselo a la cabeza.

 **•••**

—Dime, _Shizu-chan_ , cuando los monstruos como tú duermen, ¿sueñan con humanos como yo? —Le habría gustado saber. Mas nunca llegó a preguntárselo, ni siquiera para fastidiarle.


End file.
